Baby, it's Cold Outside
by readbeforeyouwrite
Summary: Cute fluffy holiday DHr OneShot based on the song Baby, it's Cold Outside. Will make you warm and fuzzy. : OOC


**Baby, it's Cold Outside**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter. Unfortunately, but if I did…I would have a much nicer wardrobe, car, and home. Lucky J.K..

Summary: Fluffy little D/Hr fic for the holidays. Based on the song "Baby, it's Cold Outside". OOC.

The storm was roaring outside the door of which she stood by, checking that her already straight red-knitted hat was straight and that her already perfectly fasted coat was fastened perfectly, as was her custom. Her face was determined but her soft chocolate eyes were telling another tale as she looked out the frosted window; the snow was falling so fiercely it was almost as if someone had played a cruel joke and set the manor in which she stood inside a well-shaken snow globe, the rapid falling snow making it almost impossible to see the assorted lights that lit the fence around the edge of the yard.

She rested her ungloved hand against the window, almost gasping at how utterly freezing it was. The dread she felt towards her soon to come journey out into the storm was overwhelming, almost enough to where she entertained the notion of giving in to the nagging request of the man that was staring at her from the doorway of the living room.

"I really can't stay, Draco," she said softly, but the apprehension did not go unnoticed by the handsome staring man.

"Hermione, it's freezing outside," he stated as he started towards her.

She nodded. "I know, but I must go."

He had always admired her will and strength to not back down, but this was ridiculous. "Baby, it's _cold_ outside."

She shook him off and started to wrap her scarf around her neck. "This evening has been so very nice, Draco, thank you…"

He stopped her hands by capturing them from behind her and tugging them down so he could wrap their arms around her waist. "I've been hoping that you'd drop in." He smirked, that trademark smirk that he just happened to know gave her chills as he pressed his lips against the small bit of skin that peeked out from beneath her half-wrapped scarf.

His hands, still wrapped around hers, were chilled at the surprising degree that hers were. "Your hands are as cold as ice."

As hard as she tried, she could not suppress the moan that arose as his lips worked their magic on that tender spot; the spot of which he founded and claimed as his. She could feel her hands already warming as he gently rubbed them with his own warm ones; he was always warm.

"My mother will start to worry," she breathed softly, feeling him already starting to wear her down.

"So? Let her worry, there's not need for you to hurry," he whispered right back, his lips hovering over her ear now.

A tiny gasp emitted from between her pink lips. "M-my father will be pacing the floor…"

"Let him pace," he turned their bodies around so they were both facing the living room where the fire was blazing, its warmth hitting her already rosy cheeks. "Listen to that fireplace roar.

It was so appealing, so endearing, but she could not keep her family waiting. "N-no…really I better scurry." She snaked out of his arms, no matter how much she wanted to stay.

She didn't make it far, however, before he reached out and grabbed her hand, spinning her around and pulling her flush against his chest. His other hand softly grazed her cheek as he stared into her rich chocolate eyes with his tinsel-like silver ones. "Beautiful, please don't hurry."

This was almost enough for her just to give in and tell him that she would never leave, but she knew this wouldn't be the best for her sake. She searched his eyes, the wheels of contemplation turning in her mind. "M-maybe just one drink more?"

His pink lips, which stood out remarkably against his placid skin, turned up into a smile, his eyes twinkling. "Will you put some music on while I pour?"

She nodded as her own lips were not able to go against the temptation of smiling.

His socked feet took him over to the bar at the edge of the living room where he poured two mugs of his special hot cocoa. A mischievous glint appeared in his eyes as he added a bit more of what _made_ his special hot cocoa so special.

"Draco, the neighbors might think," she spoke after putting on a record that filled the room with the rich sound of elegant Christmas carols.

He smiled at her concern; she was always the level-headed one. He handed her the mug, warning her of its degree before acknowledging her anxiety. "Let them think, baby, it's horrible out there."

Her mind weighed the possibilities of what they might say, but realized that Draco was right. She took a sip from the mug and felt more than just the warmth of the liquid roll down her throat. Her tongue peeked out to dab up the excess liquid that rested on her lips. "Say, what's in this drink?"

He smirked again, his eyes flashing with amusement as he watches her take another sip. He decided not to address this question; instead he turned to look out the window. "Besides, there's no way you'll find a cab in this sort of storm."

Hermione nodded and set her mug down before walking over to the mantle and straightening the stockings of which they had left abandoned earlier.

Draco watched as she touched each soft sock with such gentleness, as if the slightest bit of pressure would shatter them. She was so beautiful to him; the most beautiful woman he would ever meet, of that he was sure. It was a wonder how he had been without her for so long when now he had a hard time keeping away from her. Even now, he found his feet taking him toward her as if they had this magnetic reaction. When he was close enough he wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled his face in her hair, pressing soft kisses to her head as his nimble fingers began to skillfully unbutton the buttons to her perfectly fastened coat.

A subtle breath of pleasure was lost in the heat of the fire as it was released from between her lips. Her eyes lidded as she gave into his warm, getting lost in the way he makes her feel.

"I wish I knew how to break this spell you have me under," she said breathlessly, not trusting her voice, as she spun around in his arms, facing him now. She looked up to him, her eyes finally opening and meeting his own. She wasn't surprised when she found he was smiling.

"You're eyes..." he breathed, his hand coming up to cup her porcelain cheek. He was never ceased of amazement at how soft her skin was; "…they're like starlight."

Her cheeks flushed as she saw the pure emotion swimming in his stormy eyes; he always looked like this with her and it always sent a shiver down her spine, not believing that someone so perfect could love her.

"Oh Draco…"

He smiled and kissed the tip of her perfect little nose before reaching up and tugging her hat off her head, causing her hands to fly up to her flawless hair. "Here, I'll take your hat. Oh don't worry, your hair looks swell." His lips pressed against her forehead as he dropped her hat onto the table next to her cocoa.

Although she loved the attention, she was feeling awfully giddy and playful due to the addition in her drink. She slid out from his arms and held up her finger in her know-it-all manner, her other hand settled on that familiar spot above her hip. "I ought to say no, no, no, sir."

Draco chuckled, but became composed once more, a smile of pure innocence plastered upon his flawless features. "Would you mind if I moved in closer?"

The finger that had just been wagging so cheekily at him took to tapping against her chin in a mockingly thoughtful manner, her eyes sparkling. But Draco did not waste any time. He took her time to think as a time to act and before she could put her up hands in protest he had his arms wrapped around her again, his forehead pressed against her own.

She gasped, but couldn't help but letting out a small giggle. "Well, at least I'm going to say that I tried," she said in mock-defeat.

He smirked and rubbed the side of his nose against hers. "What's the sense of hurting my pride?" He whispered in imitate-hurt.

Her head fell back as she laughed, but as he lifted her back up she caught a glimpse of the golden hands of the clock, showing her that it was far too late. She gasped and slid out of his arms once more, reaching for her hat. "I really can't stay."

He sighed and held onto her free hand. "Baby, please don't hold out, it's cold outside."

"I simply _must_ go," she said aloofly as his he raised her hand to his lips, kissing it tenderly.

"Baby, it's cold outside," he repeated, trailing his kisses up her hand, pushing up her coat to reveal the smooth skin of her wrist.

She quickly tugged her hand away before the pleasure consumed her. "The answer is no."

He groaned. "But baby, it's _cold_ outside."

"The welcome has been, so nice and warm," she continued despite his efforts of changing her mind. She put her hat back on straight and fastened her buttons perfectly once more.

"I'm lucky that you dropped in, as always," he cooed, now standing just behind her, causing her to jump as his words tickled her neck. "But, baby, look out the window at that storm." His hands found her waist and his front found her back.

She felt her stomach stirring, her fingers tingling, her mind swimming, her heart beating, but she had to keep her mind straight, no matter how difficult it may be. She spun around to face him once again. "Harry will be suspicious."

"Let Potter question," Draco said distractedly, his misty eyes drifting down her rosy lips. "Man, your lips look delicious…just like the waves on a tropical shore…" he breathed as he started to lean in, capturing hers with his own being his sole mission.

She would not have any of this, only because she knew once he kissed her there was no going back. She quickly turned her head, his lips hitting her cheek. "Ron will be there at the door."

He groaned softly against her cheek, but didn't have any intention of moving. "Let him wait, it's good for him, builds patience."

She shook her head, forcing him to move from her cheek. "My maiden aunt's mind is vicious, Draco."

He smirked at this, his eyes falling to her lips once more. "Well it has the right to be when her niece's lips look so delicious that any man would fall at her feet if there were any chance of her granting him with the smallest of kisses."

It was her turn to smirk now as she watched him suffer under the effects of her teasing. "Well…maybe just a half a drink more," she said as she eyed her half-full cup of cocoa.

Draco wasted no time lifting her cup and handing it to her before pulling her down next to him on the couch. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and felt his senses tingle when she curled into him, resting her head on his chest. His long pale fingers twirled a strand of her long chestnut hair as he stared out into the storm. "There's never been such a blizzard before."

This spot right here was a place she wouldn't mind staying in for the rest of her days, but the circumstances were not on her side this time around. Her family was waiting at home, the holiday celebration to take place in a matter of a few hours. She had come over here to spend Christmas Eve with the man who held her heart, not wanting him to spend the night alone. She knew what she was getting into when she agreed to come over, but she didn't predict that a storm would prevent her from leaving.

Her brown eyes drifted up to find him smiling at nothing in particular, but it was enough to make her heart soar.

"I've got to go home," she whispered.

His eyes fell to her, but he just held her tighter. "Oh baby, you'll freeze out there."

"Then lend me your coat, my dear," she teased and sat up, his arm falling from her shoulder to her waist.

He chuckled but still wouldn't let her go. "The snow is up to your knees, honey."

"You've really been grand," she ignored his comment, finally snaking out of his grasp and standing up.

She didn't get far before he had his arms around her again, holding her flush against his chest, staring deep into her eyes. "You're eyes are like twilight now."

Her cheeks flushed a deep crimson red; she always got embarrassed by his compliments because no matter how she tried to deny them, she knew he meant it. "B-but, baby…d-don't you see…."

"How can do you this to me now, Hermione?" He purred into her ear as he nuzzled his face in her soft hair, causing chills to run down her spine and goosebumps to break out across the smooth surface of her skin.

Her hands clutched onto his shoulders, the fabric of his shirt falling ransom to her dainty fists. She was losing control; her body was going against her better judgment and she was falling under his spell.

"T-there's bound to be talk tomorrow," she said breathlessly, not trusting her whole voice.

"Let them talk, we'll know the truth…." He whispered as he started to sway with her, the music that twirled around them consuming their senses.

"I suppose they could take the storm into account…"

"Yes, do they really want you to get pneumonia and die?"

She laughed softly before turning to look up to his eyes, almost sadly. "I really can't stay."

He shook his head in disbelief, chuckling. "Oh just get over it and face the fact that you aren't moving."

Hermione stuttered for a moment and then realized that he was leaning in close to her, her body sliding down the back of the couch until she was lying with him hovering over her body. He was right, she had no desire to leave him and her family would understand. She brought her hand up and gently pushed a strand of hair off his forehead before cupping his cheek, smiling.

"Baby, it's cold outside," she whispered before pressing her lips to his.

The storm didn't cease all night and either did the storm that was brewing in their hearts on the couch that evening. Waking up in the arms of the one you love on Christmas morning is indescribable and neither of them wanted to move, but when they did, they found that they were snowed into Draco's home. Although it usually would be a horrible situation, they found it to be an amazing opportunity to share the wonderful holiday with each other, much to _both_ of their benefits.

**A/N: So a fluffy little Christmas fic for you all. I hope you enjoyed it. This is one of my top favorite Christmas songs and I've had this story brewing in my mind for a couple years so I finally decided just to spill it out and this is what I go. So please review and tell me what you thought. Thanks so much and Happy Holidays!**

…**TennesseeSweetheart**


End file.
